Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose
Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose is a What-If? Death Battle. Description RWBY vs Sonic! Which of the two cheerful gals will make out of the fight alive? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to cheerful girls... Boomstick: These two are the finest examples to fit the bill. Yang Xiao Long, the smoking hot blonde... Wiz: ...and Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Yang Xiao Long is the attendee of Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And a good sexy girl who killed another sexy girl that I know of. Wiz: She is also a member of the color coordinated team known as "RWBY", which ironically is named after her little sister, Ruby, but spelled differently after the first initials of the groups first names. Boomstick: Wow, just like the quintuo of magical girls I know of... and also the fact that Yang is somewhat similar to the worst ninja turtle we all know of. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'. Eh? Guys? Am I right? (gets hit in the face with an apple) Wiz: Moving on, her weapon of choice is the Shotgun Gauntlets, which are a pair of gloves that can fire bullets at her foes whenever she punches anyone or plain nothing. Boomstick: Her gaunlets can have an ammo max of up to 12 shots, but she can reload when ever they go on empty. Wiz: She can also manifest her own soul as an Aura, like the many huntresses before her. Ranging of course from blocking deadly attacks and healing wounds to be precise. Boomstick: And she can use it to go Super Saiyan, even though it is more than likely to happen when her hair gets cut, even as a little strand of it. Wiz: Yang also has a Semblance that absorbs damage from the many hits she is given and be added to her current physical strength to make herself stronger. Boomstick: Wow, she knows how to put the "Her" in "Her-cules". Wiz: But the Semblance does not however increase the defense of her Aura. Boomstick: But who the fuck cares? She was tough enough to take as much beatings like a punch that launched her to a concrete pillar. And even a knocked into the sky during a food fight by being hit with a big-ass watermelon on a stick and been up in the sky for almost two minutes. Wiz: Which in reminder that took 50 tons of force to pull a move like that on Yang. Boomstick: But then she comes back down and stands up being a-okay, as in nothing has happened to her at all. Wiz: No matter what it may be, Yang will always be looking for the next fight of an adventure. Yang: Strawberry Sunrise, no ice... oh, and one of those little umbrellas. Junior: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie? Yang: (chuckles) Aren't you a little old to have a name like "Junior"? Junior: So you know who I am, You got a name, Sweetheart? Yang: Yes, Junior, I got several, but instead of "sweetheart", you can just call me "sir". (grabs junior in the groins) Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose is the lovesick fan girl of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Which is basically meaning that she is Sonic's pervertive stalker. Wiz: But she never let's Sonic out of her sight, as she has a fair amount of speed that can enable her to try and keep up with him, just like any other Sonic character that we know of. Boomstick: But when she goes to fighting her foes, she has her Piko Piko Hammer at the ready, this baby is about twice the size of her, and she seems to wield it in one hand using a fair enough amount of strength. And she can do more than just whack people with it, she can perform the Hammer Jump, a propeller spin, and she can make tornadoes with it. Wiz: And like many Sonic characters, she can make a Spin Dash, a Spin Jump, and a certain Homing Attack. Boomstick: But she hardly does such things like that at times, because she is the typical damsel in distress, and Sonic usually has to save her panty cover ass. Wiz: You shouldn't have brought up that innuendo on her, Boomstick. Boomstick: Why not? Wiz: Because she is after all, 12 years old. Boomstick: Aw shit, Now I feel worst than the time I almost did the same thing on her. I am getting a beer after this. Wiz: But she has accomplished certain such as helping the other Sonic Heroes to weaken Metal Overlord, and even joined Sonic and friends in the Olympic Games, including an upcoming Olympic Games ceremony coming in 2016, to compete against Mario and the gang, including Amy's personal rival from Mario, Princess Peach. Boomstick: I sure hope she loses this fight though. Amy: Amy Rose is here! Intermission Wiz: All Right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a city, on a sunny afternoon, we see Amy Rose walking by herself trying to think of a way to be with her love interest, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy: Oh boy, I could really use something to get Sonic to like me, maybe even love me and hopefully marry me. She continues to walk on by, elsewhere in the city, we see an orange-yellow like motorcycle riding by, and the rider is in a helmet to match the vehicle. Elsewhere, Amy then walks by a store wind with a dress being put on display to be sold, and that there is only one left; the dress she was observing was a light blue color, with a pair of evening gloves to match the color of the dress, and even having a black neck collar as well. This amazed Amy a lot. Amy: Wow, that dress is so pretty, and the accessories that come with it, when I wear it, Sonic will be on his knees begging me to go on a date with him, and since there is only one of these sets in stock, it is mine for the tak… Amy is then interrupted by the screech of the motorcycle tires, revealing to belong to the rider in the helmet we have seen earlier. Amy: (angrily) Hey, how dare you interrupt my romantic fantasy about me and my Sonic, buddy! The rider takes off the helmet, revealing a womanly face with long blonde hair and indigo-colored eyes, the driver is revealed to be Yang Xiao Long. Amy: Oh, I am so sorry for thinking you are a man, miss. Yang: Not as sorry as I am about your fantasy, it’s just that I was just about to get a new dress for my new date after going on my own adventures and… Yang then notices the dress on sale that Amy was about to get. Yang: Yeah, that dress will do perfectly. Amy: Oh, sorry, but I saw the dress first, so I am going to be getting it for myself. Yang: Sorry, but that dress is big for you to wear, but a perfect size for me. Amy: (now getting angry and getting her Piko Piko Hammer ready) Yeah, well you will see that this small package has big surprises. Yang: (as Yang gets her Shotgun Gauntlets ready) So a fight now, huh? Okay, we will make this quick. (cue the boss theme from Sonic Lost World) FIGHT! Amy and Yang charge at each other, Amy tries to hit Yang with her Hammer, but Yang dodges and blocks the attack and tries to deliver her own attacks, causing Amy to dodge and block her attacks as well. This goes on for a few seconds until Amy managed to hit Yang in the chest with her hammer and launches her to an alleyway. Amy: That takes care of old Goldilocks there, now for that dress. But Amy then is shocked to see Yang still up and about with a grin on her face and having a big dumpster filled with garbage above her in one arm and throws it at Amy. Amy: Oh no, it’s coming at me. Amy creates a tornado to send the dumpster back at Yang, but Yang dodges it at the time, while getting her gauntlets reloaded with more bullets to go after Amy with. Yang: Here I come, Pinkie! Amy dodges it in time and delivers a series of Homing Attacks on Yang, but by the time Amy was about to hit her the eighth time, Yang grabs Amy in the leg and throws her at a bakery, causing Amy to be landing in a big pile of cake dough. Amy: (as she rises) That dress is mine, and you will not take it from me! Yang: Want to make a bet? Yang then punches the opposite way to launch herself to Amy, but Amy uses her Hammer Jump and avoid it and home attack her in the back and then while Yang was unstable at the time, Amy lifts up the tail of Yang’s coat, puts her hand in Yang’s pants and pulls up Yang’s thong, in other words, Amy gives Yang a Wedgie. Then she grabs and pulls Yang’s hair hard and hurls over her. Yang: (as she readjusts her thong and rubs her hair) Ouch, at least she didn’t rip out my hair. Amy then tries another Homing attack on Yang, but Yang dodges it this time, most of her was shown to be okay, though Yang sees a few strings of her hair being cut from Amy’s Homing attack. Yang: My HAIR!!! Yang gets very furious at Amy who was trying to turn around after cancelling her Homing attack, and then sees Yang get angrier causing herself to glow a yellow glow on her hair and clenching her fists together. Amy: Hey, you ripped off my darling Sonic. The both charge at each other again, nut this time, Yang managed to break Amy’s Hammer and gives her a series of quicker and powerful attacks on her. Yang: (while she is attacking Amy) Nobody touches my hair and gets away with it, even if they are pink-colored brats such as yourself. Yang then gives Amy a powerful kick below her belt, stunning her and giving Yang enough time to reload her gauntlets and let out a punch to let a bullet fly right through Amy’s chest, causing her to die from the taking the shot. Yang: Hmph, thank goodness that is over, this calls for a Strawberry Sunrise before my date after all this. Yang’s cell rings. Yang: Hello? (as she proceeds to go in the boutique to get the dress) Oh, Hi Vector. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten our date, I just need to get a certain dress to put it on with is all, okay I’ll see you in a bet. K.O.! Yang exits the boutique with the purchased dress, puts on her motorcycle helmet, hops onto her motorcycle and leaves to get to her date on time. Results Boomstick: Way to go for this blonde beauty. Wiz: Amy might tackle the speed category, but it wasn't enough to put Yang away who bested her in every other category. Boomstick: Plus, while both don't strategize at times, Amy was feeding the damage to Yang's physical power due to her Semblance being put into action. Wiz: And when Amy made the mistake of cutting Yang's hair, Yang got angered enough to break Amy's hammer and unleash a series of attacks to finish to job. Boomstick: Yang, in the end, managed to hit Amy with her best shot. Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixtieth Death Battle. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his second season to appear in this season, this time being Amy Rose who previously appeared in Maxevil's Death Battle, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; the first two are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man and Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway. *This is Maxevil's second episode to have Wiz and Boomstick compare a main combatant with a previous combatant, this time Boomstick compared Team RWBY with Team W.I.T.C.H. and then he only compared Yang Xiao Long with Michelangelo, the first two are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale and Pikachu vs Stitch. *This is the sixteenth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to Goldmaster1337 for the title pic, the first fifteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, and Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway. *This is Maxevil's tenth Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first eight were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff. *This is the twentieth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first nineteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, the Traitor Battle Royale, and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel; and the next one is Riptor vs Dingodile. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles